


"Daddy"

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Blame The Discord [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blame this on the discord, Drabble, Gen, Shortest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: "Are you my mom Iwa-chan?""If anything I'm your dad."And how was Takahiro supposed to let that chance go?





	"Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyLights101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/gifts).



> I.. have no excuse but I laughed like two times while writing this I'm pathetic.
> 
> @fairylights101 this is your idea so here

Tooru’s plans to sneak back into the gym are foiled when he hears, “OI SHITTYKAWA I SEE YOU INCHING TOWARDS THE DOOR” barked from behind him.

Nervously laughing, knowing he can come back later with the spare keys until Hajime comes to drag him home, Tooru weakly tries to stay now with a joking, “Are you my mom Iwa-chan?”

“No,” Hajime quickly denies, even though he’d admitted to being team mom earlier,  “I’m your dad, if anything. You aren’t a first year.”

“Ohhh daddy.” Makki croons from the other side of the locker room, smirking.

Hajime flushes deep red as everyone, except Yuutarou, who just looks confused, snickers into their hand.

“Takahiro Hanamaki.” He stutters after a moment. 

“Run.” 

Takahiro laughs brightly as he dashes out of the door, Hajime hot on his tail.

“Catch him daddy!” Issei calls deapan after them, and Takahiro almost trips as Hajime flips him off behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE SUPPORT ME My tumblrs are cheetahleopard and avien-writes also find me on thewritersquad.tumblr.com


End file.
